


Avatar: Legend of Korra - Korra Fails Upward

by GirthMan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Corruption, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Gangbang, Kissing, M/F, Multiple Partners, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter a rough time in the Earthbending fighting pits, Korra is presented with an opportunity that might just turn her luck around.The catch?It involves getting down and dirty on camera, and anyone could be watching...





	Avatar: Legend of Korra - Korra Fails Upward

Korra lay on the ground, groaning weakly as the jeers and boos from the crowd around the fighting cage slowly tapered off and faded into silence. The earthbending cage matches she’d taken to competing in certainly weren’t glamorous, but they were a living – even if she was getting soundly, decisively knocked on her ass nine times out of ten. Her dark skin was dotted in places by darker bruises, and patches of dirt, sweat, mud, and blood were crusted on her Earth Kingdom outfit, a plain-looking set of appropriately-earthy greens and browns.

 

She wore her dark, brown hair short now, in part to disguise herself from any prying eyes and in part to distance herself from her past self, the Avatar. Her bare, toned arms had taken the brunt of her beatings, and the faded – and sometimes fresh – scars they bore served as proof of her new, rough lifestyle.

 

“Not bad, kid,” the ring’s fight organizer muttered sarcastically. “Couple’a more rounds like that and I might be able to collect on your life insurance!”

 

“Get bent,” Korra grumbled, staring at the man’s legs through tired, half-lidded blue eyes.

 

“Whatever,” the organizer huffed, tossing a crumpled wad of money at Korra’s face. “There’s your cut, don’t spend it all in one place… Say, anyone ever tell you ya look just like that Avatar girl?”

 

“Once or twice,” Korra sighed, wanting very badly to go to sleep right there on the floor of the ring.

 

“ _Hmm,_ that’d be somethin’!” the organizer whistled, rubbing his hands together. “If the _Avatar_ was workin’ for me, I wouldn’t waste such a great body on these crappy fights, if ya know what I mean…”

 

Korra rolled her eyes. She’d noticed the way men looked at her, but she never really took any notice of it. Until today, she never really understood _why_ anyone would want to just _look_ at her, but as she thought over her manager’s words, she started to piece it together.

 

Movers; that _must_ have been what her manager was talking about. She’d thought of auditioning for some before, sure, but that had been when she was a bit more desperate. Pretending to be a damsel in distress for some dumb, blocky meathead on camera had a certain appeal to it when basic necessities had been too expensive to even consider. Now, Korra at least had a somewhat-stable source of income, even if that meant taking a beating every few nights and only just making enough to scrape by in a crowded, run-down apartment in the middle of the city.

 

“Now, I prob’ly shouldn’t even _mention_ this to ya,” the organizer continued. “ _Buuuut…_ I got a buddy in the mover business lookin’ to _branch out,_ if ya catch my meaning… I wasn’t even gonna bother with it, but seein’ how much you look like the Avatar, _well…_ Just give me a call if ya ain’t afraid to put yourself out there… The people will _love_ seein’ such a doll on screen, and I’m sure we’ll make it worth your while…”

 

Korra glanced at the wad of bills resting in the dust in front of her face, seriously contemplating her manager’s words as he walked away. She knew she shouldn’t be entertaining such thoughts, but she also knew that pursuing a career in show business would put her in a much better place – financially, at least. She groaned, clutched her meager handful of money, and pushed herself to her feet, sighing as she shuffled out of the ring and toward the closest shower.

 

\---

 

It had been simple enough to get cast in the mover; all Korra had to do was talk with her manager, meet with a sleazy mover producer, sign a contract, and show up on set the day of filming. Her costume was the only thing that she’d had any real concerns about; a revealing getup made to look like her Water Tribe outfit from when she was active as the Avatar.

 

She wore a short, tan-colored skirt, an equally-tight, blue cutoff tank top, a pair of heeled boots resembling Water Tribe snow boots, a skimpy, white G-string for underwear, and a pretty new blue hair clip to keep her bangs out of her face. Her sorry excuse for a shirt had been so thin that she had to ask the director for some nipple tape to keep a bit of her decency intact. Korra thought nothing of the revealing outfit, though. After all, Bolin had ended up with a rather skimpy costume for _his_ mover roles, so this wasn’t a big deal at all, Korra reasoned.

 

Her first few scenes had gone smoothly. Korra had fought with a few generic-looking, muscular thugs with badly-drawn-on tattoos before her bending was taken away by their ringleader, who promptly vanished after instructing his goons to “take things from here.” The cast took their lunch break, and now, they were all back in their places, ready to film the mover’s climactic scene.

 

“So, you ready?” one of the actors asked Korra. “They want this one to be _really_ rough, so we don’t want to hurt you or anything, you know?”

 

“Oh, it’s fine!” Korra beamed. “Believe me, whatever you throw at me, I can take! I’ve _definitely_ been through worse!”

 

“Good to hear,” another co-star replied. “I was kinda worried you’d back out, but if you’re good with it, so are we!”

 

After taking their places, the cast all struck their poses, ready to film the next scene. Korra hadn’t been given a script – the director told her that she would “know what to do” – but she was confident that she knew how the scene would go.

 

“ _Action!”_ the director yelled.

 

“Got you now, Avatar!” one of the actors yelled, pinning Korra’s arms behind her back. “Let’s see what you’ve got for us!”

 

“ _Ah!_ Hey! Let me go!” Korra squeaked, surprised at the man’s rough handling of her. “Don’t touch me!”

 

She struggled feebly, hamming up her performance as well as she could, but still a bit worried at just how aggressive the other actors had suddenly become. It wasn’t until she was being groped all over by three or four men that she began to have genuine misgivings. The rough hands squeezing her busty chest were more than enough for her to make the decision to put a stop to things, but the hands rubbing her thighs and sliding up her skirt had certainly helped contribute to her unwillingness to continue.

 

“H-Hey, let me go!” Korra yelped, genuinely struggling to break free now. “What are you _doing?!_ That’s _enough_!”

 

She was alarmed to find that the man holding her arms was more than strong enough to keep the out-of-practice Avatar in place. She groaned as she was pushed to her knees, whimpering nervously as the man in front of her pulled his pants down to reveal a fat, throbbing cock pointed straight at her face.

 

Korra understood now; she’d heard of this kind of mover before, but she wrote it off as some sort of urban myth. Before right now, she never would have believed that women would _actually_ agree to get fucked on camera for a few hundred Yuan, but apparently, all the rumors she’d heard were true. She couldn’t have known, to be fair. After all, movers were a fairly new novelty, so how _could_ she have known?

 

“Wait a minute!” Korra squeaked as the man in front of her roughly grabbed her head. “I never agr- _HHHMMMPH!!!”_

Korra’s complaint was cut short as her mouth was stuffed full of cock. She gurgled and whimpered as the salty, sweaty meat slid across her tongue and poked at the entrance to her throat.

 

“Shut up, Avatar” the man groaned. “You’re nothing but our cocksleeve now, so just sit back and take it!”

 

The other actors cheered, yelling out a few other scripted insults as Korra sputtered and gagged. The shaft in her mouth slid back, giving her a bit of room to breathe, before plunging back in, this time slipping down her throat. Her eyes watered, and she choked and gagged as the thick, warm cock pushed its way down her windpipe, causing her throat to swell.

 

“What’s the matter, cock got your tongue?”

 

Korra nearly forgot her predicament as she cringed at the improvisation, but her gags and the potent smell of sex right in front of her nose brought her right back to reality. She strung together a muffled, wordless plea, trying again to convince the actors to let up and for the crew to stop filming. She knew no one would understand her with her mouth full of dick, but she had to try anyway. The only response she got was a round of insults and the beginnings of a rough face-fucking.

 

“Water Tribe girls have the best cocksucking lips!” the man in front of her groaned. “They’re so fat and slutty, just like the girls!”

 

Korra could only gurgle and choke, spit bubbling out of her  mouth and running down her chin as the man’s cock hammered away at her throat, gliding in and out of her mouth over and over again with his quick, rough thrusts. His balls _slapped_ against Korra’s chin, and messy strands of saliva clung to them as they swung back and forth.

 

Tears dripped down Korra’s cheeks and welled up fresh in her eyes in response to being choked repeatedly by the man’s sweaty dick meat. Every few moments, she let out a pitiful, gurgling cough or gag, sputtering up another mouthful of drool each time.

 

“What a whore!” one of the other actors teased. “She loves it so much she can’t stop drooling! I always knew the Avatar was a skank!”

 

“Get her on her back!” another called, waiting with a hard cock in his hand and ready to progress the scene. “I want in on this!”

 

The man fucking her mouth suddenly pulled out, and Korra coughed and gagged as she sucked down fresh air. She spat up mouthfuls of cock-slime and drool, gasping for breath as she let the spit that had collected in her throat and mouth dribble down her chin. Her fellow actors lifted her, roughly carrying her to a table, where they tossed her unceremoniously onto her back.

 

“W-Wait, I- _HHURK!_ I… Stop,” Korra gasped breathlessly. “N-No more… _Uuugh…”_

“Oh, there’s _plenty_ more where _this_ came from, Avatar!”

 

A spit-soaked cock appeared in Korra’s vision, and its owner grabbed her by the throat as he plunged it right back into her mouth. She gurgled weakly as it slid straight down her throat, coming to rest uncomfortably deep as the man’s balls pressed against her nose. She could feel another man positioning himself between her legs, slapping his stiff member against her tight, puffy pussy as he spread her legs.

 

“I bet this is just another Friday night for you, isn’t it, Avatar?” the second man laughed. “You probably get fucked by all the men you can take, don’t you, whore?!”

 

“ _Hhhmmbbbllph… Nnpphh!”_

Korra couldn’t exactly deny such a blatantly-false accusation with her throat blocked by six or so inches of fuck-meat. Regardless, she felt the second cock push inside her after a few seconds, spreading her inner walls and sliding into her cunt until it reached its maximum depth.

 

Being penetrated by a complete stranger – on camera, no less – hadn’t felt nearly as unpleasant as Korra expected it to. In fact, her pussy seemed to be accommodating its intruder almost alarmingly well, stretching just wide enough to be perfectly comfortable for both of them. The man buried between Korra’s legs felt almost just like Mako, she realized with a significant amount of embarrassment.

 

“Suck it, Avatar!” the first man ordered, suddenly slowing his thrusts. “Why don’t you show us what you do best?”

 

Korra obeyed, finally deciding to make the best of her situation and at the very least put out a passable mover. She sealed her lips around the man’s girth and started to suck, still drooling and gurgling even as her cheeks went hollow and she began to bob her head. She slurped up her own drool and the man’s cock-slime, running her tongue all around his cock as he rocked his hips back and forth much more gently than before. He reached down and tugged Korra’s shirt up, freeing her soft, busty breasts, which bounced and jiggled as the second man started to fuck her.

 

“I always knew you were a slut,” the man Korra was sucking off groaned as he grabbed her tits. “But you’re _way_ better at this than I expected!”

 

“ _Mmmmpphh…”_

Korra blushed, hard. She kept sucking as the man ripped off her nipple tape, revealing the stiff, dark-brown nubs. He roughly groped her chest, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples while the other man lifted her legs and sped his thrusts, filling the set with quick, wet _slaps._ She was honestly surprised at just how strangely relaxed she felt now that she’d had a chance to adjust to the decidedly-rough, degrading treatment she’d been getting.

 

Korra could feel her own wetness leaking out of her sex, slowly dribbling down her puffy lips as a stranger’s cock pumped in and out of her, gliding more and more effortlessly with each stroke thanks to her mounting arousal. Even as the man straddling her face began to thrust into her throat again, slamming his balls against her nose with each thrust, Korra found herself taking his cock not only willingly, but happily.

 

She slurped noisily, keeping her lips wrapped tight around his shaft as she sucked and sucked and sucked, bobbing her head in time with his thrusts to keep him fucking her throat as deeply as possible. She rolled her hips, rocking back and forth against the second man as her pleasure built, burning away in her core as a sudden, striking realization hit her; she really _was_ a whore… and she was just fine with that.

 

“ _Ahhh, fuck!”_ the first man hissed, speeding his thrusts. “Slut’s throat is too tight! I’m gonna cum!”

 

“ _Ggghhlllmph!”_

Tears, spit, and slime coated Korra’s face as she voiced her muffled approval. The man groaned as he buried himself deep in her throat, finally going over the edge. His balls throbbed, pulsing against her nose as his cock swelled in her mouth. His thick, hot jizz spewed from his tip, gushing down Korra’s throat in fat, sticky bursts. He pulled out after only a few shots, stroking himself as he finished all over Korra’s face, squirting the remainder of his load all over her face and into her open mouth, splattering some of his shots across her waiting tongue.

 

Korra coughed as she tried to breathe again, inadvertently gargling her throatful of spunk instead of taking in air. Cum landed on her cheeks, sprayed across her forehead, and pooled in her nostrils, bubbling as she finally began to catch her breath. She swallowed what had been in her mouth and throat, drinking it all down with one big _gulp._

_“Aaaaahhh…”_

Korra sighed, sticking her tongue out and opening wide as another man took his place in front of her face and stuffed his cock down her freshly-fucked throat. The man between her legs grunted, pulling out and stroking himself as he reached his limit. Korra was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t going to cum inside, but she knew that was probably for the best. She felt hot, fresh ropes of spunk land on her thighs and belly, splattering all over her chocolatey skin as her partner groaned in pleasure. A few more powerful spurts reached her chest, splashing onto her soft, plump tits.

 

As the second man finished, sighed, and walked away to clean up, another took his place almost immediately, plunging his shaft into Korra’s twitching cunt with a firm thrust. As she lay on her back, covered in sticky cum, sucking one cock and grinding against another, Korra felt genuinely glad that she’d accepted this mover deal. Now, she didn’t need to worry about wars or spirits or bringing peace to the world. Now, she realized, she only had to worry about cocks and how to please them, and she was just fine with that.

 

\---

 

“Alright, people, that’s a wrap!” the director announced. “Good work! That was some of the best action I’ve seen yet!”

 

The exhausted group of actors reclined around the table, joking with each other, toweling themselves off, and drinking water as the crew began cleaning up the set. Korra lay on the table, panting, sweating, drooling, and absolutely drenched with cum. She coughed, gurgling up a mouthful of spunk which ran down her chin. One of her co-stars handed her a cup of water, which she weakly accepted.

 

“You really _are_ one of the best!” he beamed. “I was worried we were being too rough with you, but I guess you can really take it, huh?”

 

“ _Mm-hm,”_ Korra groaned, doing her best to sit up as she tried to control the shivers in her legs. “It… wasn’t that bad…”

 

“Hey, what’s a girl like you doing filming a mover like _this,_ anyway?” another actor asked. “You could be a model or somethin’! I mean, a _real_ model!”

 

“Well, I needed the money,” Korra admitted, shrugging.

 

“And what better way to make some than to spend twenty minutes on your back, am I right, doll?”

 

The director sauntered over, a collapsible tripod camera tucked under his shoulder. He grinned wide as he addressed Korra.

 

“It might not be glamorous, but it pays well,” he continued, holding out a bundle of money for Korra. “Go on, babe, count it!”

 

Korra took the money into her shaky, sticky hands and counted it out.

 

“Is… Is this right?” she asked, dumbstruck. “Th-This must be a mistake? Five _thousand?”_

“No mistake, toots!” the director announced. “And there’s plenty more where that came from! I know a star when I see one, and babycakes, _you_ are a star! Whaddaya say? Do you have a few more movers in you?”

 

Korra looked at the thick bundle of cash in her hand, up at the grinning director, then back down at the money. With a shrug, she decided that she was well past the point of being ashamed of this, and, throwing her reservations aside, gave the director a big, cummy smile.

 

“When can I start?”

 

\---

 

After her debut mover went on sale, Korra’s popularity skyrocketed in the sleazier circles of Republic City. She found herself quickly ascending the ladder to stardom – of a sort – with each lewd film she starred in, and before too long, she had made quite a name for herself.

 

Korra had to operate under a stage name – Kya Waters – to ensure her anonymity, of course, but other than the vague, distant, creeping thought that someone, somewhere might recognize her, her life was filled with nothing but penthouse suites, fine food, and dick.

 

Korra was, ironically, beginning to look mostly like her old self; she’d grown her hair back out, and wore it in the same ponytail she used to, and she wore similar-looking Water Tribe-style clothes with a few minor alterations to afford more comfort during warmer weather. Beneath her clothes, Korra’s toned body was noticeably different thanks to the addition of numerous tattoos she’d gotten over the course of her career in pornography. A stylized heart around her bellybutton, a pair of lips on her collarbone, and a tramp stamp reading “CUM-BENDER” were the most noticeable ones aside from a few small ones here and there.

 

The perks that came with whoring herself out had been more than enough to keep Korra going, but after the initial shock of her first mover had worn off, she came to realize that, in general, being a whore wasn’t all that bad at all. She had always looked down – at least, a little bit – on wanton promiscuity, but now that the shoe was on the other foot and Korra had come full-circle, she found herself wondering what exactly she’d been so prudish about in the first place. After all, the payout for sucking a dick or two was tremendous.

 

Korra sighed, sinking into the warm water of her bathtub, flicking her wrist to heat the water a bit more with her bending. Her new apartment – more of a suite, really – was lavish, especially when compared to the rat trap she’d been living in prior to her debut in the adult mover industry. She had electricity, a phone, a radio, and even her own television – all still luxuries to quite a few people.

 

Just as she was getting comfortable, her doorbell rang, the loud _buzz,_ jolting her from her sleepy state of relaxation. She groaned, climbed out of the bath, bent herself dry, and threw a fuzzy, blue bathrobe on before heading to the door.

 

“Coming, I’m coming,” she called over the droning doorbell. “Knock it off with the doorbell, will you?”

 

She sighed, then put on her best smile, sure that she was about to meet one of her fans, sign an autograph, and send her visitor on his way.

 

“ _Heeeyyyy,_ thanks for watching my movers!” Korra beamed, swinging the door open. “What do you want me to sign for-,”

 

Korra stopped cold, her mouth hanging open as she clutched her door handle tightly. Bolin stood in the doorway with a big, colorful bouquet of flowers in his arms. He wore his nicest suit, his hair was slicked back, and a nervous, almost-goofy grin was stretched across his face.

 

“Um… Hi, Korra,” he said sheepishly, holding the flowers out for her. “I, uh… Thought I’d… Y’know… Stop by to see how you were doing, _soooo…_ How ya doing?”

 

Korra stared for a few more seconds before finally straightening herself up, taking a deep breath, and letting go of her door.

 

“How am I _doing?”_ she repeated, having a hard time believing that Bolin was standing in front of her right now.

 

Korra’s history with Bolin was… _messy,_ to say the least. After somewhat-unintentionally breaking his heart by kissing – and later, starting an ill-fated relationship with – his brother, Mako, Korra had always found it at least a bit awkward to be around Bolin. It wasn’t his fault by any means, either; he had always been so sweet to her, and if she hadn’t been so hotheaded and under so much pressure as the Avatar, things may have turned out differently.

 

“Do you... want to come in?” Korra asked after a long stretch of silence.

 

Bolin could only nod, and, still holding the flowers, followed Korra into her apartment.

 

“So, uh, nice place you got here,” Bolin remarked, whistling as he looked around Korra’s apartment. “And, um… You… Look great, too!”

 

The nervous smile that accompanied Bolin’s equally-nervous remark drew a chuckle out of Korra.

 

“Thanks,” she replied softly. “So how’d you find me, anyway? When I left, I didn’t exactly try to make myself easy to track down.”

 

“ _Oh,_ th-that, well, um… It’s- I…”

 

Bolin stammered, tugging at his collar as sweat began to drip down his forehead and his cheeks turned red.

 

“I sort of… Saw you in one of your movers?” he squeaked, the pitch of his voice increasing with each syllable.

 

Korra’s cheeks turned almost as red as Bolin’s. This was the _last_ thing she wanted; she’d sold her decency out on the condition that none of her old friends would know what it was she was doing for money, and now that condition had been broken by perhaps the one person she absolutely wanted saved from the knowledge of what she’d become.

 

“Oh,” Korra muttered, slumping onto her couch. “You saw… _that,_ huh?”

 

“ _Yeeeaaahhh…”_

Bolin gently set his flowers down on the table before joining Korra on the couch – careful to give her a bit more space than was probably necessary.

 

“B-But I _really_ didn’t mean to or anything!” Bolin explained, noticing Korra’s expression. “I was at a viewing party for the next Nuktuk mover, and one of the writers said something about the Avatar, so I _had_ to see what was up, and the next thing I knew, he put on the mover with you… well… _you know…”_

Korra nodded, a bit angry at herself for not realizing that, sooner or later, Bolin’s mover connections would probably lead him to her in one way or another.

 

“Does anyone else know?” she asked tentatively, bracing herself for more bad news.

 

“I don’t _think_ so,” Bolin said with a shrug. “I mean, it’s a possibility… You _are_ pretty famous, apparently… Um, not that I would know!”

 

Korra sighed, relieved. Bolin finding out about her new, seedy career wasn’t the end of the world, she reasoned. At worst, he would let the news slip to Mako or Asami and they would head over with a few others to talk some sense into her and she would end up dragged back to her station as the Avatar to maintain balance – in other words, she would be back to square one, and that was far from the worst thing in the world. At best, Bolin would keep things to himself, and maybe he and Korra could even rekindle the friendship they had once had.

 

That possibility made Korra smile, and for the first time in a while, she felt genuinely warm inside. Sure, she was usually at her happiest with a pussy full of cock and a mouth full of jizz, but that didn’t mean she felt _complete._ She wasn’t about to _propose_ to Bolin, but having a friend around when she wasn’t on-set would be a welcome change of pace.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Korra asked, scooting a little closer to Bolin. “I’ve got some _amazing_ stuff in the kitchen, and I don’t usually have company to share it with.”

 

“Y-Yeah, okay!” Bolin squeaked, nodding. “I could use a drink, sure!”

 

Korra smiled, patted Bolin on his thigh, and went to the kitchen to mix up some drinks.

 

\---

 

As the hours ticked by and Korra found herself a few drinks deep with Bolin, the pair wound up joking, laughing, and reminiscing about their mixed-up past. Korra had ended up on Bolin’s lap, her arm around his shoulder with a smile on her face and an alcohol-induced blush on her cheeks. Bolin grinned through her loosened-up, flirtatious nature, trying his very best to maintain a strictly-platonic level of friendly contact.

 

Korra had just finished recounting the story of how she ended up where she was now. She told Bolin just about everything – sparing him the racier details, of course – from her unannounced departure to her late nights in the fighting pits to her sudden rise to stardom. She finished the story with a wistful sigh, setting her drink down and leaning her head on Bolin’s shoulder.

 

“So, did you miss _any_ of it?” Bolin asked, leaning his head away from Korra’s face a bit while holding her  steady on his lap.

 

“Of course I did,” Korra admitted. “It wasn’t easy just dropping everything and heading out on my own, but…”

 

She trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

 

“You needed to,” Bolin finished for her, gently leaning his head against hers. “I get it; being the Avatar must have been… intense…”

 

“Yeah,” Korra sighed, smiling. “I’m glad you understand, Bolin… You’ve always been so good to me…”

 

It almost made Korra feel guilty to say that. She had always known about Bolin’s feelings for her – he’d made them clear from the start, after all – and in spite of everything, she stood him up for his brother. Mako had never been _nearly_ as interested in Korra as Bolin had been, and he made that much painfully clear during the course of their relationship.

 

Mako had been a good friend, but he made a terrible boyfriend. He just wasn’t cut out for the level of emotional commitment Korra had been seeking, and had she known that before, she might just have given Bolin a chance.

 

“Maybe this is our chance,” Korra muttered aloud, squeezing Bolin a bit tighter.

 

“What?” Bolin asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I feel stupid for choosing your brother over you, you know,” Korra admitted, a bit more confident in her decision to do so thanks to her buzz. “He was kind of a jackass…”

 

Bolin was at a loss for words. He swallowed nervously as Korra straightened up, leaning back a bit to look him in the eyes. Her bathrobe was a bit loose, and her ample cleavage was showing. Bolin tried his best to keep his gaze locked to Korra’s alcohol-hazed eyes, but he found himself stealing peeks at her chest as he tried to steer the conversation back to a better place.

 

“I- It’s okay, Korra!” Bolin stammered, putting a hand on her shoulder in as friendly a manner as he could. “All that’s _waaaaay_ in the past! Everyone’s over it! I’m over it! I’m definitely, a hundred percent over-,”

 

“Do you want to fuck?”

 

Bolin’s rambling trailed off into a high-pitched squeak as his face turned bright red and a curly strand of his slicked-back hair sprang up and _slapped_ back into place in the middle of his forehead. His body went stiff, and he openly glanced back and forth between Korra’s partially-exposed breasts and her face now.

 

Korra’s lips were parted slightly, and Bolin could smell the alcohol on her breath. He saw something strange in her slightly-lidded eyes; something desperate and hopeful and maybe a bit regretful and apologetic. He didn’t know just what it was _he_ was feeling, but he could guess that Korra was genuine in her affections for him at the moment. If the way his heart was hammering away in his chest was any indication, he was feeling something similar, too.

 

“I- Wh- I don’t…”

 

Bolin stumbled over his words, caught so off-guard by Korra’s proposition that he simply couldn’t process a sentence to respond. His mouth hung open, and he stammered and stuttered nervously as Korra shifted a leg to straddle his lap, pressed one hand to his chest, one to his cheek, and leaned in.

 

Korra’s lips met Bolin’s so gingerly, so tentatively that neither could be certain that they had kissed at all. If it weren’t for the hot breath on his lips, the smell of alcohol burning his nostrils, and the gleam of Korra’s half-closed eyes right in front of his face, Bolin would have been certain that he was dreaming.

 

Korra pulled back after a moment, nervously biting her lip as she studied Bolin’s face. She saw confusion, nervousness, and a bit of fear, but most of all, she saw how badly he wanted this to be real. She knew that he needed this as badly as she did, so she moved back in, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes.

 

Bolin sighed softly as Korra confidently pressed her lips against his. She clutched him firmly, almost desperately, hanging on tight and grinding against him as she kissed him. His doubts seemed to be fading away as he melted into the kiss, parting his lips to allow Korra’s tongue into his mouth as he held her by the waist, rocking his hips to grind back against her.

 

Korra moaned into Bolin, pushing her tongue against his as she sought out his taste through the lingering, alcoholic flavor in his mouth. He tasted _right,_ she thought, like something unnamable she’d been searching for ever since she left him behind. She held him tighter, a mixture of joy and arousal bubbling up inside her as she pressed her body against his.

 

It was Bolin who broke the kiss, gently pushing Korra away after some time. They both gasped for breath, their mouths open and their eyes clouded with the lust they shared for one another. Korra glanced down, noticing the bulge that had grown in Bolin’s pants. She pulled at the folds of her robe, wordlessly tugging it open to reveal herself to him.

 

Bolin found himself breathless, awestruck at the sight of Korra’s bared breasts. They were soft, round, _perfect_ tawny mounds topped by stiff, brown nipples. Bolin reached up hesitantly, only pressing his hands to them after Korra gave him a slight nod.

 

Korra’s chest felt just as good as it looked. Bolin gently squeezed and massaged, kneading her busty tits in his hands and teasing her nipples between his fingers. Korra shuddered under his touch, the intensity of her breathing picking up as he played with her nipples. She rolled her hips, only covered by the pulled-down bathrobe around her waist as she started grinding against Bolin’s hard bulge.

 

Korra chewed her lip, moaning quietly as her pussy lips rubbed against Bolin’s stiffness. She rocked back and forth, fumbling with the soft belt of her robe, which Bolin moved to help her with, only taking his hands off her breasts to help her strip. She lifted herself, kneeling to let Bolin pull her robe off of her.

 

“ _Wow.”_

Bolin couldn’t help but gasp at Korra’s naked form as he tossed her bathrobe away. She was incredible; her midsection was well-toned, and her visible abs dripped with a tiny bit of sweat which dribbled down to her hairless, perfect pussy, where her chocolate-brown skin gave way to her tight, wet, pink folds, glistening enticingly with her sticky, sweet arousal.

 

Korra didn’t let Bolin savor the sight of her nude body for long, however; she was simply too eager to let things drag out for much longer. She lifted herself again, reaching down to unbuckle Bolin’s belt and unbutton his pants.

 

Bolin lifted his hips to let Korra tug his pants down, finally freeing his stiff, throbbing cock. Korra didn’t even bother to completely strip Bolin, only pulling his pants down to his knees before climbing back into his lap to grind on him some more.

 

She shuddered, gasping as she pressed her pussy lips against his warm shaft, gliding back and forth while she rubbed against him. She felt hot, hotter than she’d felt in a long while, and she could feel a familiar, aching pressure building within her already. She hadn’t been this turned-on in some time, despite how much she enjoyed herself in her new career. Unable to bear waiting any longer, she pushed herself up, steadying herself by gripping Bolin’s shoulder with one hand while the other reached down to grip his cock, positioning it beneath her waiting pussy.

 

“I want to _fuck,”_ Korra breathed, pressing Bolin’s tip against her wet opening. “Not tease, _fuck.”_

Bolin nodded, placing his hands on Korra’s waist as she began to lower herself. With a needy, lustful whimper, Korra sank onto Bolin’s shaft, shivering as she felt him sliding into her warm, wet sex. She dropped her hips until Bolin was all the way inside, pressing her body firmly against his as they both held in place for a few moments, staring into each other’s eyes and gasping for air as they locked together.

 

It was impossible to tell who moved first, but both Korra and Bolin practically lunged at each other to kiss as they started moving their hips. Korra gyrated her waist skillfully, rolling her hips in a quick, steady rhythm, and Bolin thrust upward, pulling Korra down by her waist as he fucked up into her. Both moaned against each other, whimpering and gasping with need as they relished in the sensations coursing through their bodies.

 

The pair tumbled over before long, with Korra ending up on her back on the couch as Bolin stayed planted firmly inside her, not slowing his thrusts for a moment. Sweat rolled off of their bodies, and steam rose in wisps as they fucked wildly, desperately writhing in each other’s arms.

 

Wet _slurps_ and muffled moans were the only sounds either could make, not wanting to disentangle their tongues and not needing to speak any further. Bolin let out a small grunt with each thrust, well aware of the pressure building between his legs as he slammed his hips into Korra over and over again.

 

Korra kept her arms wrapped tightly around Bolin’s back, tearing his shirt a bit as she dug her nails in. She locked her legs together around his waist, keeping him pulled in close as he thrust into her and nonverbally daring him to _try_ pulling out once he had reached his limit, which was undoubtedly not far off.

 

Korra was nearing her peak as well, her squeaks and moans betraying the wildly-burning lust and pleasure raging in her core. She tightened her grip on Bolin, scratching his back as she climbed closer and closer to the point of release, whimpering with need against his lips as the sensation of his hard, thick manhood plunging deep into her tight, wet, aching cunny proved to be too much for her to resist.

 

Bolin held on for as long as he could, but as Korra squealed against him, clutching him desperately and surrendering to her orgasm, he lost control. After a few more quick, hard thrusts – which took a fair deal of effort thanks to the rhythmic, orgasmic tightening of Korra’s womanhood – Bolin drove his hips forward with a groan, burying himself deep inside Korra as he went over the edge.

 

Bolin’s balls pulsed, swelling and tightening against Korra’s twitching pussy lips. He grunted and gasped, still locked in a passionate kiss with her as he pumped his hot load into the deepest reaches of her sex. His shaft swelled with each powerful burst of cum that erupted forth, spewing out in a thick, warm, creamy flood that quickly coated Korra’s inner walls. What felt like a nearly-endless deluge of love ended almost as soon as it began, however, and as the pair came down from their shared climax, they finally broke their kiss, pulling back and panting heavily as they stared into each other’s eyes.

 

Beads of sweat dotted Bolin’s forehead, and a string of saliva hung between his lips and Korra’s. Korra gasped for breath, only loosening her grip on Bolin now that she could feel that his warm, fresh load had been squirted inside of her. She let her legs slide away from him and slump onto the couch, and she lay on her back, sweaty, sticky and panting as she basked in the afterglow of the best fuck she’d ever had.

 

“That was incredible,” Bolin gasped, carefully pulling out of Korra and cuddling up next to her. “You have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about that…”

 

“Oh, yes I do,” Korra teased, rubbing her butt against Bolin’s softening cock.

 

They both shared a laugh, and Bolin wrapped his arms around Korra’s waist, pulling her close as they lay on the couch. They stayed like that for a while, ignoring the stickiness of each other’s sweat and cum while they held each other, keeping quiet with nothing but the sound of each other’s breathing to break the silence until, finally, Korra spoke up.

 

“Maybe,” she began tentatively. “Maybe we could… actually give each other a try this time… Do you think that would work? Us, I mean… Together?”

 

“I think it could,” Bolin replied happily, squeezing Korra tight. “But maybe we should wait until after round two to figure things out…”

 

A sly, knowing grin formed on Korra’s lips as she felt Bolin’s stiffening cock slipping between her thighs. With a mischievous giggle, she spread her legs for him, letting him slide back into her freshly-fucked pussy for another round of intense lovemaking. Right now, that was enough for both of them; their relationship was young, and so were they, and they had plenty of time to figure out all the details.


End file.
